


a little heavier (the sword in my hand)

by ThirdPlace



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Complete, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short work, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdPlace/pseuds/ThirdPlace
Summary: Technoblade opened the doors to his home, he gave everything he had to help Tommy.Tommy did not return the favor.Techno returned home by himself, his heart a little emptier, and his sword a little heavier.(spoilers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	a little heavier (the sword in my hand)

Although he was used to the snow, the walk home seemed a little colder than usual. His armour felt a little stiffer, and his sword a little heavier. 

He gazed at his house, and the construction next to it, his heart a little emptier. 

“I’m a person too,” The words were said under his breath, soft enough that no sadness could seep through. 

The ice crunched under his boots as he caught sight of the last person he had left. The green of his clothes providing a little extra comfort. Phil stood there working on his farm, no inclination to what had just happened. 

“Phil.”

“Oh hey Techno,” The man said with a soft smile, happy to see him back home. His expression fell though as he noticed the somber air.

“Things have gone very bad.”

There was no emotion in his voice. It was almost as if he were in shock, except he was all too aware of what had just occurred. The betrayal was just a little fresher. He could still feel the water splashing behind him as he stood in the middle of all the enemies. 

Phil asked a little softer, “Where’s Tommy?” 

He took a breath, the icy air in his lungs keeping him in the moment. 

“Tommy is gone,” He looked at Phil as if he would give him the answers, “Tommy is not coming back.”

In another world, maybe Techno would've asked for a hug. Not now though, probably not ever. He wasn’t adverse to being alone, he had been most of his life, ...but Tommy had come to him, and Techno had opened his arms and given him his home. He shared his only slice of safety just to have it thrown back into his face. 

His honesty was twisted into an object and Tommy wielded his brutal truth. Until Techno realized that he was never meant to be a friend, he was only ever meant to be a weapon. 

“Is he alive?” 

Techno nodded. 

What he really wanted to say was, maybe not for long. 

“He’s alive. He’s just a very bad person.” 

Techno looked back at his land, the earth echoing the moments that he shared with Tommy. This was where they went searching for dogs together, where Techno gave him gear, where he explained plans over and over again to try and ease the younger ones anxiety. 

This was where he brought Tommy in from the cold and gave him a little warmth. The fire that he gave Tommy turned back and burned him. His hands were a little scarred from where he was ready to fight the world for the boy, and from where the handle of his axe once was held. 

He may have lost more than he gained today, but he would survive. This pain wouldn’t kill him.

After all, Technoblade never dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno just deserved much better than he got.


End file.
